Fazbear High School
by JamesLovesFoxy
Summary: Bonnie is going to a new high school. What friends will he make?, what enemies will he make?, and what relationships will be made?


(A/N: I do not own Five Nights at Freddy's or any characters)

Fazbear High School

Chapter 1- First day of school

Beep! Beep! Beep!

Bonnie slowly opened his eyes to the sound of his alarm clock. It sounded even louder

when waking up from a deep slumber. Bonnie groaned and slammed his hand down on

the alarm clocks top. The clock stopped ringing immediately. "Bonnie? Bonnie are you

awake?" Bonnie's mother was knocking on Bonnie's bedroom door. Bonnie yawned.

"Yeah, Mom, I'm awake" he said, rising out of bed and walking over to his closet where

he chose to wear a plain white t-shirt, slightly torn jeans and a black beanie to set off

his lavender dyed hair. "Oh, surely you aren't wearing that to your new school!"

Bonnie's mother exclaimed in protest, when Bonnie entered the kitchen.

Bonnie sighed. "Mom, I honestly don't think anyone's gonna care what I wear" he said,

as if he went over this millions of times

before. "I just want you looking decent, not looking like some punk kid who does

drugs" Bonnie's mother said. "I've always looked like this! Where have you been?"

Bonnie exclaimed. Bonnie's mother paid no attention to the last question and handed

her son his backpack. "Have a nice first day of high school, my grown man!" She

cooed and planted kisses all over her sons cheeks. "Mom!" Bonnie protested, trying

to escape his mothers vice grip. Finally, Bonnie's mother let go of Bonnie and ushered

him to the door. "Bye, sweetie!" Was the last farewell before Bonnie took off running to

the bus stop, to escape another kiss attack. "They grow up so fast" Bonnie's mother

said as she watched her son sprint to the bus stop. She sighed and went about her

business.

Bonnie was panting by the time he reached the area where the bus stopped for

students. He noticed that the kids who were already there were staring at him.

Quickly, Bonnie quieted his heavy breathing and maintained a cool posture as he

looked about the other kids. A blonde girl wearing a yellow tank top with the words

"LETS PARTY" and slim cut jeans was texting on her cell phone, a crimson haired boy

in slightly torn up, trashed clothes, was playing around with a fake hook and eye patch,

a brown haired boy with a brown button down shirt and red bow tie in loose jeans,

wearing a top hat, was talking to another boy about the same age with dirty blond hair

Who was wearing a black t-shirt, black pants, a chain necklace that said "ITS ME" in

Diamonds. Apparently, the dirty blond boy was stealing glaring glances at Bonnie, and

talking at the same time. Bonnie wondered what they were talking about. Maybe it was

about him, the new kid and what he would bring the school to. Bonnie was so lost in

thought that he didn't hear the dirty blond calling out his hair color. "Purple hair! Yeah

you!" He called out, pointing directly at Bonnie. Bonnie didn't know how to respond. So

he jammed both of his hands in his pockets and leaned against a stop sign. "Yeah?"

he said back. "You the new kid, right?" He asked. Bonnie chuckled. "Does anyone else

here look new?" He motioned to everyone at the bus stop. Blond hair thought about

that and laughed a creepy monotone that made Bonnie's arm hairs stand on end.

"Guess not. You can chill with me and my brother" he said, punching the brown haired

kid on the shoulder. "Ow!" Brown hair exclaimed, rubbing his bruised shoulder. Bonnie

smiled and walked over to Blond hair and crew. "My name is Bonnie" Bonnie said,

pulling out a hand for a high five. Blond hair slapped the palm in a high five.

"The names Gold" he said, shaking his mane of dirty blond hair to prove his point. Gold

pointed to the brown haired boy. "That's my bro, Freddy, or Fred-Bear as people call

him" he said. "Why do they call you Fred-Bear?" Bonnie asked. Freddy and Gold

smiled at each other. "You're about to find out" Freddy whispered as he lunged

forward...

(A/N: My first cliff hanger! Sorry if it had to stop right here! But I thought it was a good

resting point and a gag because if you have played the game, the characters lunge at

you to kill you (FNAF 2). Make sure to like this story and follow it!)


End file.
